shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Curiosity
Curiosity is an earth pony filly living in the fourth Equestria (EQ4) in the Xat RP. Though small in stature and influence in the plot, she is one of the first pony friends Lynna made in (EQ4). History Curiosity was born in Ponyville General Hospital approximately nine years prior to the arrival of the Anathemites to EQ4. Not long after her birth, her parents moved them both down to her hometown of Appleloosa, where she has lived since. Nothing else of note occurs in the intervening years until, at the age of nine, she stumbles upon Lynna's unconscious body on the outskirts of town while looking for a place to play. Alarmed by her clothing of choice, she alerts the locals to her presence before being sent home. It is not long after that she witnesses Lynna defeat the Rainbow Factory Inspector sent to apprehend her, and send the entire town packing in fear for their lives. She, however, decided to get near her to talk. They were not able to say much before Curiosity's mother pulled her away, but the filly walked away with the feeling that a connection had formed. (for more information, see The Lost and Found Series.) Curiosity does not show up for about seven to eight months after this. During this time, as The Nihilius Clan (and later, the Remnant) assaulted all of Equestria's towns (as well the other countries) and forced the citizens of Appleloosa to reatreat to Canterlot. During the unrest caused by the Clan's initial attacks led by Executor, she and her family stayed in Ponyville. At this time she was foalnapped by the Dark Beast Ursa and rescued by Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Arachnos, and [Kanako, along with the other foals. She learns a little of where Lynna is, though Kanako was somewhat cagey in his response. It is during the second assault from the Remnant that Curiosity's father is lost, presumably captured by the Remnant. In the end, Curiosity and her mother are able to make it to Canterlot and get set up to live there until the conflict is over. It is during her stay in one of Canterlot's foal care buildings that she meets two new friends, the colt Sweethoof and the filly Night Aurora, as well as being able to see Lynna again. Lynna meets her new friends while the two of them catch up and reflect on their past meeting, and Curiosity also inadvertently gives Lynna a sense of peace, along with a chance for the two of them to meet until Curiosity can go back to Appleloosa. With the defeat of the Remnant, she has now returned to Appleloosa. Personality True to her namesake, Curiosity is, well, curious almost to a fault. She is naturally inquisitive, and quick to ask questions if her interest is piqued. This is tempered by her childish nature and naivete, so those able to curb her enthusiasm or prevent her from asking a barrage of questions can get her to listen and/or do something else. But even as she reaches the double digits, it can be very hard to dissuade her from pursuing topics she seems really interested in. (as a side note, woe betide the pony who must explain the birds and bees to her.) Appearance Curiosity is a brown-colored earth pony, both in her mane and her coat, though her mane is slightly darker in color. Her eyes are a dark brown as well. Her mane looks a little rough, but still separates above her eyes to display them clearly, while her tail is on the short side, but still straight-haired with a small upward curve on the end hairs. Skills and Abilities As Curiosity does not have a cutie mark yet, she has no outstanding abilities beyond her natural affinity for the ground and farming like all earth ponies, though her disposition indicates the latter will not be a likely career choice. This does mean, however, that compared to other non-earth pony fillies and colts her age she is much sturdier on the ground. Weaknessess and Flaws While her curious personality may very well pay dividends once she's older, due to her young age and lack of higher rational thinking her curiosity can be more of a hindrance than a benefit. She has gotten far more information than she cares to know at her age due to her questions (as well as their quantity) getting ahead of her common sense, and even outside of that her natural interest in exploration or wondering about the unknown would put her into situations far out of her league. Furthermore, despite the small advantage in sturdiness due to being an earth pony, this increase is still very small in comparison to both older ponies and anypony in her age range that has spent more time using this magic in their everyday life. Relationships Lynna - Human friend and Anathemite she met by chance in Appleloosa, and again in Canterlot. Though their documented meetings have been few and far between, they are still tied by a loose bond of friendship that may well last as Curiosity ages. Clean Sheet - Earthy pony mare and her mother. Killed during the attack of the Hell Factory on Canterlot Whirlwind - Pegasus mare who saved her life during the Hell Factory assault. The two became friends once Lynna reintroduced the two of them to each other, and Curiosity is later adopted by Whilrwind. Sweethoof - Earth pony colt she befriended at Canterlot's South Foal Care. Though they were only together while she and her mother sought refuge in Canterlot, the two of them have kept up correspondence when she went back to appleloosa. Night Aurora - Pegasus filly she befriended at Canterlot's South Foal Care. Like with Sweethoof, the two fillies talk as often as possible through the mail. Themes Maya Fey ~ Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Roleplays Xat RP - Minor character Trivia Category:Xat RP Category:Characters by KanakoVoWG Category:Characters